


G.O.O.D.F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

by Anonfeather



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Swearing, mentions of drinking, talking board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: For the AUTUMN HAMILTON FANFIC EXCHANGE.Prompt: 2. hallowe'en party (gone awry)





	G.O.O.D.F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [welshwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshwriter/gifts).



> For scribbledinink (tumblr)/welshwriter (AO3) for the AUTUMN HAMILTON FANFIC EXCHANGE.

The squad, including Burr, loudly entered Hercules’ apartment, hooting noisily because of a dangerous a mix of sugar and alcohol in their blood. 

“Guys, please, think of the neighbors,” Burr said, wincing from his boisterous companions.

“Ah, Burr! Lighten up! No-one's there! Everyone’s out on Halloween night!” Hercules bellowed, pounding on the paper thin wall to prove his point. A very frustrated ‘SHUT UP!’ yelled back causing Hercules to jump. The others laughed. “Okay, okay, maybe we  _ do _ need to be a tad more quiet,” he said embarrassed.

“Aww! But I wanted to party!” Whined Alex jumping on the couch. “Music! Dance!” Like a child, he demonstrated what he wanted, vaulting around. Lafayette grinning, joining the other in a bouncy tango.

“Hey, hey! Stop that!” Hercules reprimanded. 

“Gonna to kick us out?” Asked Laurens. 

“Naw, naw, let’s just be … more reasonable, ‘kay? There must be something we can that won’t get me evicted.”

“Being loud won’t get you evicted,” stated Burr.

“Oh, thanks-” said Hercules, about to explain that hearing that from the soon-to-be lawyer was a relief.

“You’ll be arrested for disturbance of the peace.”

“... God damn it. Please tell me you’re joking.” The answer Burr gave was a enigmatic smile. 

“Burr, you are the worst,” said Lafayette sensing Hercules’ discomfort. “But worry not, mon ami, I have the perfect, quiet idea, that everyone will agree to do.”

“Really?”

“What is it?” asked Alex, plopping down on the couch, his current sugar rush having passed. 

“Ah, that’s for me to know. Get me a marker and cardboard and all will be clear in an instant.” 

Hercules gathered a black marker while Laurens found an old pizza box in the trash. Lafayette gave a flat stare as it was dirtied with melted cheese. “I guess it’ll have to do.” Quickly, he started writing on it. “Ta dah!” He finished, flipping over his craft.

“A ouija board? You want us to play that?” 

“Bien sûr! Everyone knows how it works, and what better time than Halloween night to call the dead!”

“How about never? Those things are dangerous,” commented Burr. There was no fright in his voice, he was stating the obvious. 

“Oh come on!” Laurens lamented. “There’s a scientific shit that explains why the thing-y moves. Idiotmotor- huh, something,” clearly the term was erroneous, his beer muddled mind being uncooperative to remember it correctly. “Unconscious ticks and such. It’s silly fun.”

“That’s what they want you to believe.”

“They?”

“Evil spirits. Demons. Yada, yada,” Burr said, not wasting his time to elaborate when he saw the other making faces.

“Preacher’s boy scared, bok, bok, bok,” Alex quipped. 

“You won’t get me to join with taunts. Besides, five’s too much on the pizza board. I’ll watch instead. And, hey, I’ll even draft a contract so you don’t lose your souls if you get tempted.” Alex shared a disbelieving with Laurens and Lafayette about the haughty comment. 

“Hercules, you in?” Lafayette asked, finding a shooter glass in lieu of the planchette.

The biggest guy in the room looked around, worried. Burr’s comment had visibly shook him. “That ain’t true, is it?” Again, Burr’s answer was a smile. “Demons? Come on, man, tell me that ain’t true!”

“Of course it isn’t!” Alex said. “Besides, Burr’s not the only one good with the laws and shit. I’m here,  _ I’ll _ do the demonic dealings if that happens.”

“Fine…” Hercules agreed. Alex gave a triumphant look towards his academic rival that was simply received with an eye roll.

The board was placed on the ground, the pink shooter glass at the top of the board. Suddenly, the light turned off.

“Ah! Fuck!” yelled Hercules in surprised. “What the--!”

“Cool it. Laurens just turned off the light.”

“Had to set the mood, no?” The culprit said, a grin in his voice. He found some candles, lighting them up around for the seance. 

“That was not funny!” 

“Yes it was,” replied Laurens, Alex and Lafayette in chorus. Hercules grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. The others urged him to put his fingers on the glass, petually pulling on his arms until he caved. He placed the lightest as possible touch on the improvised planchette.

“Bon, everyone knows the rules?” John and Alex nodded, while Hercules stayed silent, unwilling to be teased again. Sympathetic, Lafayette decided to still go over the details. “We have to be polite to any spirit that contacts us. Never trust what they say. Don’t talk about God or any religion for that matter,”

“Don’t ask when you’re going to die,” added John.

“Don’t play in a graveyard,” Alex pipped. 

“Mec, I’m saying the rules that currently apply to us,” Lafayette said to Alex’ comment. “Did you hear me say something about not playing alone?” Alex stuck his tongue out. “Dearest, don’t tempt me like that.” Lafayette said with heavy flirting. The other man smirked but a deep blush streaked his face. 

“Anyways,” Laurens called to break the tension between the other two, “After we’re done, it’s important to say goodbye to the spirit and to make sure they reply back in kind. Or else they’ll stay and haunt us. Am I missing anything?” His knowledgeable comrades shook their heads.

“Don’t play drunk,” said Burr, longing on a recliner chair, scrolling through his phone.

“Oh shit man! We’re drunk! We shouldn’t play!” wailed Hercules. The others giggled and told them if he actually felt  _ afraid _ that it was fine if he cowered with Burr. “Am not afraid! It’s just - we need to follow the rules…”

Hercules wanted to pull away, but Lafayette cried in panic.“Wait! Don’t take off your fingers. We started the ritual, we need to say goodbye first.”

“We started? Oh shit, crap.” 

“Nah, it’s fine,” comforted Laurens. “This is all fake anyway, nothing’s wrong if you take off.” Hercules hesitated, and looked at Alex for his input. 

“I think-” the planchette moved before he could say his thoughts. The squad stared open-eyed at the board. It went to ‘H’.

“Shit, who did that?” Asked Laurens, accusingly towards Alex and Lafayette. The planchette moved again to ‘I’. 

“It spelled ‘Hi!’” yelled Hercules, paying too close attention to the occurring occult.

“We made contact…” Alex said. 

“Screw you. You moved it for kicks didn’t you? Or if not you, it was Lafayette!” Laurens’ accusing tone came from his budding fear. 

“What do we do now?” asked Hercules, trying his best to stay calm.

“We get one of them to confess. Then punch them!” Laurens answered. “So?!”

“It’s not me!” 

“Nor me,” confirmed Lafayette. “Maybe you’re the one screwing with us!”

“However,” said Burr stepping near the group. He had approached so silently, he caused them to jump, all having forgotten his presence. “If it’s real you guys are being really bad hosts. Trying to insult our visiting spirit by ignoring it?”

“SHIT! Hi!” Yelled Hercules at the board. Being loud was his way to apologize. “How are you!?”

“Tone it down, or your neighbor’s going to complain again,” Burr advised. “And best ask the spirit to leave next chance you get. You just opened a conversation.”

“Oh hush! Alex is messing with us, that’s all,” Laurens said. Still, he didn’t remove his fingers from the planchette. Before he could add more, it moved spelling out: “I.M.F.I.N.E.”

“Okay, good,” Hercules said, his voice barely a whisper. To Burr, he asked; “What do I do now?”

“Ask them to leave.”

“No, don’t,” begged Lafayette. “For once this is working. It’s so cool I want to play.”

“Aw man,” John feigned boredom to try to get out of the situation. “C’mon, it’s gettin-”

“Who are you?” Alex asked, excitingly bouncing in place, childish energy returning once again.

“D.O.N.T R.E.C.O.G.N.IZ.E M.E?”

Everyone looked at each other, each giving the other a shrug. “Sorry, we need a hint,” Alex said.

“Y.O.U.G.O.T.H.A.N.D.S.O.M.E,”

“Aw, thank you!”

“The spirit his flirting with you,” teased Lafayette. 

“Or he’s boosting his own ego. Let’s stop, I’m getting a cramp. And Herc is going to piss himself,” said Laurens.

“I’m not,” Hercules replied. He tucked his shoulders in, trying to be smaller. He looked green around the edge; John assessment hitting its target.

“Alright, alright. Well, sorry to cut this short, but my friends want to leave. So I’ll bid you a good rest and farewell,” The planchette refused to move for long seconds. The it darted to the “NO” at the top.

“Oh fuck, it’s not leaving,” moaned Hercules.

“Alex - cut that out!”

“It’s not me!”

“Then Laf! Stop being a jerk!”

“J’te l’jure, c’est pas moi!” He blurted his innocence in French. He spoke more to the board in his native tongue before returning to English. “I mean, goodbye?”

The board started spelling something else. The group held their breath, trying their best to make sense of it. “G.O.O.D.F.R.I.E.N.D.S?”

“Bordel de merde, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire?”

“Let’s stop guys…”

“I will punch both of you in the nuts if you don’t confess now!”

“Who is this?” Alex asked the board, trying to placate the spirit and his friend. 

“M.O.M.”

“What.” Alex said flatly. He glared at the others. Only Burr was spared, as he wasn’t paying. “Fuck you guys.” He stood up, stumbling away from the pizza board, angrily pulling on his coat. 

“Woah, dude!” Hercules panicked, afraid of eldritch consequences because the other disconnected so quickly from the ritual. John glared at Lafayette, while the Frenchmen returned it with the same amount of hostility. 

“Dick move, using his dead mom?”

“I’m not the one doing this! I wouldn’t do such a thing to him!” Defended Lafayette. 

Alex was almost out the door when Burr took his vacant spot and asked: “What’s your name?” The question caused Alex to slow down his storming. None of them knew his mother’s name; he never spoke of her other than to say he was an orphan since he was twelve.

He felt a tightness in his chest as the planchette zoomed around.

“Rachel,” Burr read. “Alex - her name is Rachel.”

It was too much for a lucky guess. Tears streaked his cheeks. He returned, taking the spot Burr was making for him.

“Mom? Is that you, really?”

Immediately, the planchette asked again: “G.O.O.D.F.R.I.E.N.D.S?”

“Yeah,” he tried to dry his face by awkwardly with his shoulder. “Yeah, they’re awesome! Sometimes jerks, but I’m as much as a jerk too, but we always work things through… We get along so well. I- shit, mom. So much happened. But, yeah I got good friend to watch over me now.”

“G.O.O.D.F.R.I.E.N.D.S,” she spelled without the question mark. She was agreeing that he found a nice circle of friends. He could help but feel proud for her approval. 

He babbled as much as the others were letting him. The planchette didn’t move until he finished emptying his heart. 

As the first rays of dawn filtered through the windows, the answers were getting sluggish. They felt the need to end the seance. 

“I - I guess it’s time to go...” Alex said. The planchette stuttered to the goodbye moon. The squad looked at one another unsure what to say after this harrowing experience. 

“We should - probably never play with this again…” Laurens said slowly. Alex didn’t argue; the occult was real. They had been lucky such a benevolent spirit came forth. 

“Seconded,” Lafayette agreed, swinging a comforting arm around Alex’ shoulder. Hercules couldn’t speak anymore from the stress.

“I know the rituals to discard a board,” Burr confided, while picking up the board with respect. “He’s, ah, not the only orphan here...” They solemnly nodded at his admission, following his directions to correctly dispose of the artifact. 

**Author's Note:**

> It evolved into a friendship fic. I only added hints of the Alex/Lafayette ship. I'm so sorry!


End file.
